Les 58èmes Hunger Games
by LolitaSerdaigle
Summary: Cette année sera la 58ème édition des Hunger Games. Dans le district 10, Nathanaël Oackley, fils unique d'un couple d'éleveurs de bétail se prépare pour sa dernière moisson, la peur au ventre. Peur qui deviendra réelle puisque le voilà moissonné pour les Hunger Games. Ses chances de gagner son minimes, il n'est pas favori. Le voilà en route pour l'abattoir.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Suzanne Collins, saufs les personnages que j'ai moi même inventés. Puisse la lecture vous être favorable.

Note de l'auteur: Je vous propose une édition des Hunger Games, avant les 74èmes, et avec pour personnage principal, un tribut du district 10, un district dont on sait peu de choses, mis à part que c'est le district du bétail.

* * *

Prologue

Je m'appelle Nathanaël Oackley. J'ai 18 ans et je vis à Panem dans le district 10.  
Je suis un éleveur de bétail. Ma vie pourrai être tranquille si chaque année, je ne tremblais pas à l'idée d'être moissonné pour les Hunger Games.  
Malheureusement cette année, pour la 58ème édition des Jeux de la Faim, j'ai été choisi comme tribut. Je n'ai aucune chance de gagner face à tous ces colosses des districts 1,2 et 4. Soyons logiques.  
Je suis sur mon socle, les secondes défilent. Je contemple l'arène. C'est un paysage que je n'ai vu qu'en photo, dans les livres d'école.  
Je contemple un moment la fille du quatre, qui parait impatiente de bondir jusqu'à la Corne d'Abondance. Ma partenaire n'a aucune chance de survivre. Je pourrai peut-être réussir à échapper au bain de sang. Je cours plutôt vite. Mais après ? Je suis plutôt costaud, mais ça ne fera pas tout. L'arène semble vide, déserte. Mais je me méfie. J'aperçois un sac à dos kaki pas très loin de moi. "Bon Nath', tu l'attrapes et puis tu cours. Ne t'attarde pas."  
Dix secondes  
Je me tiens prêt. Mon cœur menace d'exploser. Je pense à mes parents, qui doivent me regarder avec peine.  
A mon amie Millie qui a tellement pleurer qu'elle n'a pas pu me parler avant que je ne parte, à mon autre ami Klaus, qui lui aussi a pleurer. Tout le monde à pleurer.  
Le temps s'écroule trop lentement pour moi. La fille du 6 semble sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle va mourir dans la Corne. Les carrières trépignent d'impatience,  
Mon visage n'exprime rien. Rien d'autre qu'une détermination à ne pas mourir, du moins pas dans la bain de sang, pas des mains d'un carrière. Tout Panem me regarde, le Capitole lui doit être impatient de nous voir crever, tandis que mon district et tous ceux qui ne sont pas des carrières doivent angoisser pour nous.  
Je ne regarde même pas ma partenaire. C'est cruel, mais je ne veux m'attacher à personne. Si je reste longtemps, autant être seul que d'être allié avec des personnes que je vais être obligé de tuer. De toutes les façons, c'est ce qui était convenue entre elle est moi, pas d'alliance, chacun se débrouille comme il peut. C'est Rita, un de nos mentors qui nous l'a dit. Elle a gagné i ans. Je l'admire.  
Le décompte est fini. Je saute de la plateforme et cours, le plus vite possible, loin de toute cette terreur. Tout le monde saute, comme moi.  
Le massacre peut commencer.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Suzanne Colins, sauf les personnages que j'ai inventés.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La moisson

Le soleil me brûlait la nuque depuis un moment, mais je n'en avais que faire. J'avais d'autres soucis en tête. Aujourd'hui est le jour de la Moisson, alors un coup de soleil sur la nuque, ce n'est rien en comparaison de la trouille que j'ai. Tout en grimaçant, je m'étire comme un chat et regarde attentivement le troupeau de bovins dans le pré. C'est mon travail de les surveiller, même si, en fait, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Les vaches, les taureaux ne vont pas s'enfuir, même si on laisse le portail ouvert. Alors que si on laissait les portes des districts ouvertes sans surveillance, je suis sûr que tout le monde filerait sans rien demander.  
Je contemple une vache rousse en songeant que j'aimerais bien être un taureau ou un autre animal, plutôt que d'être un humain, inconscient qu'il va mourir, que le camion qui l'emporte le condamne à mort. Malheureusement, je suis un humain, et j'ai conscience que si Oona, l'hôtesse de mon district, tire mon nom pour les Hunger Games, mon voyage au Capitole, c'est l'abattoir.  
Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas qu'une fille est plantée devant moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle fronce les sourcils et tapote du pied, agacée.  
-« Si tu pouvais redescendre sur Terre, ça me ferait très plaisir Nath' ! »  
Je souris. C'est Millicent, ma meilleure amie. Je l'appelle toujours Millie, mais elle n'aime pas ce surnom. Je l'appelle comme ça parce que c'est plus court, et surtout plus joli. En ce moment, je me surprends à penser que « Millie » rime avec « jolie ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
-«Tes désirs sont des ordres Millie ! Que me veux-tu ?  
-Ta mère m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu ailles te préparer. Il est 13h00. »  
Ah, voilà pourquoi le soleil tape si dur. Et que mon estomac gargouille aussi. Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin. Non que je n'en aie pas envie, mais je n'ai pas les moyens de petit-déjeuner.  
Millie me sourit, et sort de sa poche un morceau de pain et une pomme. Comment elle a eu ça ? Ici, avoir autre chose que des restes de viande ou des légumes rabougris, c'est réservé aux riches.  
Je la remercie et savoure ce petit festin. Nous commençons à nous éloigner du pré, Millie me suivant, le pas trainant. Je jette mon trognon de pomme au loin. La nourriture est rare au district 10. Pas autant que dans le 11 ou le 12, mais nous faisons partie des districts les plus pauvres de Panem. On pourrait penser que notre industrie, les bovins est un avantage. Mais la vérité, c'est que nous ne profitons pas de nos productions. Ma famille élève des bovins. Soit ils sont envoyés au district 8, chez les tanneurs pour en faire du cuir, pour le Capitole. Soit ils sont envoyés à l'abattoir, puis chez nos bouchers. Les meilleurs morceaux sont pour le Capitole. La famille de Millie est dans la boucherie, mais ils ne mangent que les quartiers dont personne ne veut et pleins de graisse.  
Malgré ça, je suis plutôt en bonne condition physique. Élever le bétail demande beaucoup de force et d'énergie. Quand une bête s'emballe, croyez-moi, il vaut mieux ressembler à une armoire à glace qu'à un fil de fer. Je suis rapide, parce que quand par malheur, une bête se taille, je la rattrape au lasso. Et je la tire jusqu'à l'enclos. Je suis donc fort comme un bœuf, l'image de mon district.  
J'arrive devant chez moi. Millie habite un peu plus loin. Je lui adresse un signe de la main et elle me sourit faiblement. Quand je rentre, ma mère me saute dessus et me conduit dans ma chambre, où une bassine d'eau chaude, du savon et des vêtements propres m'attendent. Je m'installe dans la bassine, mes jambes dépassant le bord. J'ai l'air ridicule comme ça, mais la bassine est trop petite pour moi. D'habitude on s'en sert pour la vaisselle et la lessive, que j'effectue pour ma famille et des voisins. Après tout, je suis jeune, c'est à moi de travailler pour les plus âgés. Je me frotte vigoureusement avec le savon. Je ne le sens pas, parce que j'y suis habitué, mais je sais que j'ai sur moi des odeurs de bétail et de crottin. Les pacificateurs ne se gênent pas pour me le faire remarquer. Millie, elle, à toujours du sang sous les ongles. Ma peau est rouge par endroit, tellement je l'ai frottée, mais au moins, je ne sens plus rien sur moi.  
Une fois récuré, je m'habille et peigne mes cheveux blonds, puis je me regarde dans le miroir : je suis présentable. Je pourrai même être séduisant, si tous ces préparatifs ne me fichaient pas la trouille, la trouille de se dire que je vais peut-être devoir mourir, pour satisfaire ces monstres du Capitole. Je sors, d'un pas qui se veut rassurer et entre dans le salon, enfin ce qui nous sert de salon. Mes parents me contemplent, les yeux rouges, le teint pâle.  
-« Tu es beau mon fils !  
-Merci papa»  
Et il me sert fort dans ses bras. Il tremble, mais il essaye de paraitre impassible. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras à son tour. J'entends le signal de rassemblement au loin, alors je sors. En chemin, je croise Klaus, mon ami. Il n'est pas plus rassuré que moi. Il est tellement pâle que je vois les veines de ses tempes. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Pour le rassuré, mais ça ne marche pas. Comment je peux le rassurer alors que moi aussi je suis mort de peur ? En plus, Klaus, comme moi, prend des tesserea. J'en ai 24, lui 28. Je crois que Millie en a 15.  
Dans la fille d'attente, je me place à côté d'elle en lui adressant un petit sourire. Elle ne desserre pas les lèvres. Elle porte une robe jaune clair, un peu petite pour elle, et un ruban de la même couleur dans les cheveux. Son visage est tout pâle, et je remarque que ses ongles sont propres. Pas de sang dessous. Je tente de la rassurer en lui disant que c'est notre dernière année, après nous serons tranquilles. Quand viens mon tour, je tends mon doigt et un pacificateur prélève une goutte de mon sang, puis il passe à Klaus. Nous allons nous ranger du côté des garçons, dans le carré réservé aux plus âgés, c'est-à-dire 18 ans. Derrière ce trouvent nos parents et les frères et sœurs plus jeunes, qui ont encore la chance de ne pas être éligibles. Je regarde l'estrade, où l'écran qui nous passe le même film est installé, ainsi que les boules contenant nos noms.  
Je cherche Millie des yeux. Elle se tient droite, les yeux dans le vague. Je regarde les autres filles autour d'elle, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me mets à penser qu'elles sont moins jolies qu'elle. Millicent à des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivent jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux noirs et un joli vissage, malgré les traits dur, dus à la vie rude du district.  
Assis sur des chaises, les gagnants de notre district encore vivants attendent. Il y en a eu quatre jusqu'à présent, deux sont encore en vie. Stanley Wild et Rita Hollanders. Deux alcooliques, à présent, qui boivent pour oublier. Stanley avait gagné en ligotant ses adversaires avec des lianes et en les précipitants du bord d'une falaise, Rita, en tant que bouchère, savait manier les couteaux. Les tributs sont morts en petits morceaux.  
Maintenant se sont des épaves. C'est plus vrai pour Stanley que pour Rita mais quand même, il n'est pas rare de les voir ivres morts dans le district, en hurlant comme des possédés après quiconque passe à côté d'eux.  
L'hôtesse, Oona Voorhees arrive. Cette année, elle est toute habillée de rouge. On dirait un steak haché géant. Sa robe à froufrous et dentelle est rouge sang, sa peau colorée de la même teinte, on dirait qu'elle saigne ou qu'elle est restée au soleil trop longtemps.  
Je m'étonne de ne pas voir de la fumée émaner d'elle. Ses lèvres sont minces et maquillées en rouge vif, si bien qu'elles sont invisibles sur son visage, ses talons sont vertigineux et incrustés de rubis, tout comme ses cheveux, coupés d'une drôle de façon : Courts d'un côté, presque rasés, et longs et bouclés de l'autre, sont rouge brique et incrustés de rubis et de petits papillons vermillon. Ridicule.  
De sa voix criarde, elle lance avec une joie insupportable : « Bienvenue chers habitants du district 10, pour la 58ème édition des Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable.  
Mais avant de choisir les heureux élus, nous allons vous passer un film en provenance du Capitole ! »  
Je regarde le film sans vraiment y prêter attention. Quand il se termine, Oona applaudie, puis se dirige, en faisant claquer ses talons vers la boule des filles. Je ferme les yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Millie.  
-« Bien ! Comme d'habitude, commençons par les filles !  
- elle plonge sa main et y tire un papier qu'elle déplie de sa main manucurée de rouge cramoisi-LOLITA HIKOCK ! »  
Une jeune fille de treize ans pousse un cri, puis s'avance d'un pas raide vers l'estrade. Elle pleure. Oona pose une main sur son épaule et demande si il y a des volontaires. Question inutile. Personne ne veux se porter volontaire pour mourir.  
Puis elle se dirige vers la boule des garçons. Je ferme les yeux encore une fois. Pas Klaus, pas moi, pas un gamin s'il vous plait !  
J'ouvre les yeux. Pourquoi tout le monde s'écarte autour de moi ? Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde, avec pitié, avec compassion, comme si j'allais mourir ou explosé d'un instant à l'autre ?  
Puis je reviens à la réalité. Oona vient d'appeler Nathanaël Oackley.  
C'est moi.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: Comme toujours, l'univers Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins, hormis les personnages que j'ai inventés.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Adieux et départ

D'un seul coup je me sens mal, très mal. Ce n'est possible. Oona a du se tromper. Je me pince le bras, pour sortir de ce cauchemar, mais tout ce que je réussi, c'est de me faire mal. Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis en état de totale hébétude. Je ne sens même pas que les pacificateurs m'attrapent fermement pour n'emmener ver l'estrade, Je réagis à peine aux applaudissements obligatoires de la foule, de la main d'Oona sur mon épaule qui demande des volontaires, mais qui bien sûr, ne se manifestent pas.  
Je me donne l'impression d'être un robot. Je me tourne vers la gamine et lui serre la main. Elle est si petite, moite et tremblante. Pauvre enfant.  
Je commence à revenir sur terre quand les pacificateurs m'entraînent à l'intérieur du palais de justice et qu'ils me font entrer dans une pièce luxueuse, décorée de velours marron et de beaux meubles dans un bois qui doit coûter horriblement cher et qui à du demander du travail aux districts 1 et 7.  
Je m'affale sur un canapé moelleux et je me mets à trembler, mon visage dans mes mains.  
J'essaye de contrôler ces tremblements, mais en vain. Je me sens vraiment mal, et pour une fois, je suis content de ne pas avoir beaucoup mangé, parce que je crois que j'aurai rendu tout le contenu de mon estomac.  
La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur mes parents et un pacificateur qui annonce d'une voix bourrue que nous n'avons que trois minutes. Trois minutes, c'est trop peu pour dire adieu à ceux qu'on aime alors qu'on va mourir dans quelques jours.  
Je me lève et me jette dans les bras ouverts de mes parents. On reste comme ça pendant quelques secondes, accrochés les uns aux autres comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
Puis doucement, je me dégage de leur étreinte avec regret. Ma mère à les yeux rouges, mon père et pâle comme un linge. Il ouvre la bouche, pour dire d'une voix

-"Nathanaël...tu sais très bien que quoi qu'il arrivera, on t'aimera toujours. Même si tu... ne reviens pas, on ne cessera jamais de t'aimer, tu le sais ?

-Bien sûr que oui papa. Je vous promet de faire mon possible pour... rester le plus longtemps possible dans..."

Ma voix se brise et je me jette à nouveau dans leurs bras. C'est injuste. C'est la dernière fois que je vois mes parents et je n'est que 3 minutes pour leur dire au revoir et que je les aimes. Maudit Capitole, je te hais. La porte s'ouvre et le pacificateur ordonne d'une voix sèche à mes parents de sortir. Je leur envoie un dernier "Je vous aime" que la porte se referme.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur Klaus. Il est tout pâle et parait essoufflé, comme si il avait couru tout le district sans s'arrêter. On se regarde également quelques secondes, puis je le serre dans mes bras. Le pauvre. Je suis son seul ami, le seul qui prenait sa défense quand il se faisait embêté par les riches du district. Il est timide et plutôt faible. Mais il est incroyablement rapide et généreux, et quand on le connait, c'est vraiment un chouette ami. Je me desserre de lui. Je m'en fiche si cette attitude peut paraître bizarre entre deux hommes. Je vais bientôt mourir alors au diable les préjugés.

-" Nathanaël... je voulais t'offrir ceci. C'est mon porte-bonheur... je sais que ça peut paraître ridicule, mais je pensais qu'il t'aiderais peut être dans l'arène."

Je regarde ce que Klaus vient de mettre dans ma main. C'est une sorte de médaillon en bronze, assez vieux. Il a du appartenir à a famille de Klaus ou il a du le trouver sur le marché noir.

Je remarque qu'il y a un dessin sur le médaillon. Ca représente un homme plutôt musclé, avec une sorte de toge, qui tient une épée à la main et qui fait face à un drôle de monstre: Il a un corps d'homme et une tête de taureau.

Klaus m'explique que c'est une scène de la mythologie grecque, des ancêtres vraiment très lointains, un héros, Thésée qui a tué ce monstre dans un labyrinthe pour protéger une ville ou quelque chose du genre. Vachement courageux ce type... mais je comprend aussi pourquoi il me la donnée. Le taureau est notre emblème dans le district 10.

Je remercie une dernière fois Klaus qui doit s'en aller et désormais, c'est au tour de Millie d'entrer. Je reste paralysé devant elle. Ses yeux sont gonflés et rouges. A peine la porte refermée, elle se jette dans mes bras et me serre très fort et sanglote mouillant ma chemise de larmes. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de la serrer fort et de la réconforter, de lui dire que tout ira bien, même si on sait tous les deux très bien que c'est faux. Je plonge mon visage dans ses cheveux, et lui chuchote que j'essaierai de gagner.

Pour elle je ferai n'importe quoi. Avant de partir, puisque le temps est presque écoulé, elle retire de cheveux le ruban jaune et me le fourre dans ma poche. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que la porte s'ouvre et qu'elle disparais pour toujours. Je serra les poings de rage. Voila ce que le Capitole aime nous infliger. De la torture et de la tristesse, pas de joie, pas d'espoir, rien. Pas d'espoir de fonder un jour une famille, de savoir que ce sont les parents qui partirons les premiers, pas les enfants. Au lieu de ça, c'est de la crainte de voir des innocents mourir tous les ans pour nous punir d'une guerre.

Le pacificateur entre et m'ordonne de le suivre. Il me conduit dehors, où attends une luxueuse voiture. Je ne suis jamais monté dans une voiture. Je ne savoure pas ce moment, parce que je sais qu'il me conduit à l'abattoir. Je monte dedans, et me retrouve coincé entre la portière et Oona et sa ridicule tenue rouge. En plus elle empeste le parfum, c'est écœurant. La gamine est assise de l'autre côté d'Oona. A peine la voiture démarrée, qu'elle jacasse à propos de la voiture, de son excitation à propose du Capitole et d'autres choses auxquelles je ne fais pas attention. On arrive à la gare. Franchement, on aurai pu y aller à pied, plutôt que d'utiliser une voiture hors de prix.

Nous ressortons puis nous montons dans un immense train argenté. Oona trottine et nous dirige dans un wagon. Elle pousse la porte et nous découvrons une pièce luxueuse, plus encore que celle où nous faisions nos adieux. Tout est décoré de rouge, de velours, de soie et d'un bois encore plus beau que celui que j'avais vu tout à l'heure. Il y a une longue table, avec de grandes assiettes débordants de nourriture, des carafes de boissons diverses. Oona nous demande de nous installer dans un des fauteuils et nous nous exécutons, tandis qu'elle s'affaire près du buffet. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle pose devant nous un plateau avec des petites pâtisseries, deux boissons fumantes et dégageant un parfum délicieux et deux plaques de je ne sais quel aliment.

-"Servez vous mes petits. C'est du chocolat chaud, et des tablettes de chocolat. C'est pour vous, goûtez !"

Je ne peux n'empêcher d'être touché par cette petite attention. Comme a boisson me parait très chaude et que je n'aime pas trop ça, je commence par la tablette. J'arrache le papier, que je ose sur la petite table et hume le doux parfum de ce fameux chocolat. Ca sent très bon en tout cas. Puis je croque un coin de la tablette. Le goût du chocolat explose dans ma bouche, descend avec douceur dans ma gorge. Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon ! Je reprends une autre bouchée. Le paradis. Je laisse échapper un petit gémissement de bonheur. Je m'aperçois que c'est également le cas pour la gamine, Lolita je crois. Oona nous regarde amusée, puis se retourne quand la porte s'ouvre sur nos deux mentors. Ivres. Génial, et bien ça va être bien le coaching avec ces deux là.

Ils s'affalent sur des fauteuils à l'opposé des nôtres et Oona essaye d'attirer leur attention sans succès. Ils sont bien trop ivres. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle laisse tomber et nous conduit dans un autre wagon, là où se trouve nos chambres. Elle nous explique que nous pouvons nous habiller comme nous voulons, il y a des habits à notre disposition et une salle de bains avec pleins de produits à tester. Avec un clin d'œil complice à Lolita, elle lui conseille d'utiliser le shampoing à la fraise. Elle lui rend un timide sourire, puis Oona s'en va. Je regarde ma partenaire. Petite, frêle, de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus, comme sa mère, elle a l'air apeurée. Elle me regarde et semble sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle rentre précipitamment dans sa chambre. Je fais de même, et contemple la décoration, plus sobre. Il y a un lit tellement grand que je pourrai me perdre dedans. Je me dirige vers l'armoire, attrape des vêtements au hasard et me dirige vers la cabine de douche.

Je laisse l'eau chaude couler le long de mon visage, de mon corps. Les larmes ne tardent pas à se mêler à l'eau, puis je me laisse tomber contre le carrelage. Maintenant, je réalise pleinement que je suis un tribut pour les 58èmes Hunger Games, et que je n'ai aucune chance de gagner. Aucune.


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: Comme toujours, je ne détiens rien, sauf les personnages inventés, tout le reste appartient à Suzanne Colins.

* * *

Chapitre 3: Conseils de survie

Je ne me souviens plus du reste de la soirée. Je me souviens juste de m'être jeté sur un lit énorme et avoir pleuré comme un enfant pendant au moins une heure. J'ai du m'endormir ensuite, en tout cas je n'ai pas quitté cette chambre. Je m'étire puis m'extirpe avec lenteur de ce lit confortable et me dirige vers l'armoire pour m'habiller. J'enfile un pantalon marron et une chemise blanche. Même la tenue la plus simple que je puisse trouver coûte une année de salaire. C'est révoltant, on porte une tenue qui pourrait nous permettre de manger pendant au moins 1 mois sans être inquiété de se coucher le ventre vide ou de mourir de faim au coin d'une ruelle parce que personne ne peux vous aider et que quand la famine s'installe, la solidarité n'existe plus, le district 10 devient un véritable lieu de misère et de violence. Je suppose qu'au Capitole, c'est une paire de chaussure à talons qui déchaîne une bagarre. Je passe un peigne dans mes cheveux et sort de la pièce pour aller dans l'espèce de salon. Quand j'arrive, seul Oona et Rita sont déjà là. Elles me voient arriver et me sourient. En un instant, Oona est à côté de moi et me conduit vers un fauteuil et me fait asseoir dedans, puis me tend une tasse de chocolat chaud. Je la remercie puis souffle doucement pour faire refroidir le chocolat. Rita m'observe de manière intensive. Elle me parait sobre pour une fois.  
-"Alors voilà notre chanceux tribut pour les 58èmes Hungers Games. Puisse le sort d'être favorable mon petit."  
Sa voix est emplie de sarcasme et en même temps elle semble un peu triste. Pas étonnant. Tous les ans, elle doit dire à des gamins comment ne pas se faire tuer et les voit ensuite mourir sur un écran géant. Je lui souris timidement.  
-"Merci. Mais je doute en sortir vivant vous savez, même en survivant à la Corne d'abondance.  
-Ne dis pas ça. Regarde-moi. Quand je suis entrée dans l'arène, j'avais 15 ans et j'étais aussi épaisse d'une anguille. Et pourtant j'ai gagné. Ce n'est pas seulement la force qui compte, c'est aussi l'intelligence."  
Mais pourquoi elle me dit ça ? Je le sais bien que parfois ce n'est pas la force qui compte. Mais il n'y a jamais eu de vainqueur qui n'a jamais tué pour gagner. L'année dernière, c'était une fille du huit, Cécélia je crois, elle a tué seulement deux tributs, mais il n'empêche qu'elle venait d'un district pauvre et qu'elle devait peser 50 kilos tout au plus. Pourtant elle a gagné en tuant. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait morte.  
J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quand la porte s'ouvre sur Lolita et Stanley, qui lui est saoul. Super, je sens qu'on va être bien coachés Lo et moi.  
Stanley se laisse tomber à côté de Rita et Lolita s'installe à côté de Oona qui lui donne à elle aussi du chocolat. Elle a du passer une mauvaise nuit, ses yeux sont cernés et ses cheveux en bataille. Oona se lève et agite ses deux mains, toute excitée.  
-"Bien, comme tout le monde est réveillé, je propose qu'on regarde les autres moissons, qu'en dite vous ?"  
En fait, notre avis ne compte pas, parce qu'elle sort une télécommande de je ne sais où et la dirige vers un téléviseur que je n'avais pas remarqué, ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas là hier, je ne sais pas, appui sur un bouton et la télé s'allume. Je me retourne tout en sirotant mon chocolat. Je regarde attentivement, surtout pour les districts de carrière.  
Les deux premières moissons se passent vite, puisque tous les tributs sont volontaires. La fille du un possède un visage glacial : un visage fin, pointus et des yeux bleus glacés, son partenaire est taillé comme un taureau géant, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Ceux du deux puent l'arrogance et se tiennent fiers comme des paons, le menton bien haut, ils portent tout les deux des vêtements coûteux et saluent la foule comme si ils étaient à un défilé de mode. Ceux du trois ne retiennent pas trop mon attention, même si je sais qu'ils sont assez intelligents et qu'ils apprennent vite. Mais pour le quatre je me concentre. Il n'y a pas de centre d'entraînement là bas, mais parfois ils sont tout aussi forts que les carrières du un et du deux. Et en effet la fille du quatre se porte volontaire et elle à l'air féroce, l'air déterminé. Le garçon est choisi, plutôt costaud, mais sans plus, il a même l'air d'avoir peur. Les moissons contiennent de défiler. Je remarque que la fille du neuf à l'air forte, en tout cas elle est plus grande que toutes les autres filles et plus solide, malgré des joues creuses et des habits minables. Je regarde ma moisson et je remarque que j'ai l'air d'un faible, avec mon air ailleurs. Rien d'exceptionnel pour les deux derniers districts, ils ont l'air de ne pas avoir mangé à leur faim tous les jours : les deux du onze pleurent, et ceux du douze sont d'une maigreur affligeante, comme toutes les autres années.  
A part Lolita et un gamin de douze ans dans le cinq, personne n'a moins de quatorze ans. Je suis le garçon le plus âgé, ensuite viens la fille du quatre. Je ne sais pas d'où viens ce pressentiment qui me dit de me méfier de la fille du quatre. Sans doute parce qu'elle s'est portée volontaire, ou qu'elle vient d'un district de carrière ou qu'elle à l'air de savoir se battre et tuer de sang froid.

Je n'imagine même pas devoir me battre face à elle, ni aux tributs de carrière.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas Stanley toussoter pour me ramener à la réalité.

Je me redresse et me porte attentif. Ce que Rita et Stanley vont dire va se révéler être primordial pour nous.

Rita commence à parler :

-« Bien, d'abord, mon premier conseil : éloignez vous de la corne d'abondance. Courez loin, ou si vous le pouvez, prenez le premier objet qui vous tombe sous la main, mais n'essayez pas d'entrer dans la corne pour prendre des armes. C'est le principe du bain de sang : un piège pour donner du spectacle au Capitole.-Ensuite-poursuit Stanley d'une voix pâteuse- ne vous enfoncez pas trop dans les profondeurs de l'arène. Je ne sais pas ce que sera l'arène, mais si comme pour moi, c'est une forêt tropicale, vous allez vous éloigner des autres tributs et les juges vont soit vous éliminer par une inondation ou autre chose, soit en vous forçant à vous replier vers les autres tributs et comme vous serez seuls face à une alliance, vous allez mourir.

-Si c'est un milieu polaire comme j'ai eu, surtout ne pas vous aventurer sur de la glace. Une des tributs l'a fait et la glace à céder, même si elle ne peser pas lourd. Résultat, elle est morte d'hypothermie. Et trouvez-vous de quoi vous réchauffer, et manger. En un mot survivez.

-C'est la première chose à savoir : il faut survivre : trouver un abri, à manger, de quoi se réchauffer, mais sans produire trop de fumée, vous serez immédiatement localisés, et si jamais vous recevez un cadeau d'un sponsor, cachez votre parachute, ne le laissez pas traîner, enterrez le ou jetez le plus loin possible, ça évitera de laisser des traces.

-Et comment fait-on pour trouver tout ça ? A manger, un abri ?- demande Lolita, l'air à moitié concentrée, a moitié apeurée.

-Ça ma petite, ça dépends du milieu dans lequel vous serez envoyés et aussi de votre situation. Vous avez un avantage par rapport aux tributs de carrière : eux, ils ont toujours été nourris et bien logés. Alors que dans l'arène, la nourriture se fera sans doute rare et eux ne survivront pas à la faim. Mais vous qui vous couchez parfois le ventre vide, vous tiendrez mieux le coup. Ce qu'il faut, c'est ne jamais manquer d'eau, alors essayer d'en trouver le plus vite possible.»-finit Stanley en se servant un verre d'alcool.

Je regarde nos deux mentors et essaye de tout assimiler. Trouver de l'eau, ne pas trop s'éloigner, essayer de na pas révéler sa position par le feu ou les cadeaux, ne pas aller dans la corne d'abondance, prendre compte des dangers du milieu, si il est polaire, tropical, aride… .

Mais j'ai encore une question.

-« Et pour les alliances, comment on fait ?

-Quelles alliances ?-me demandent mes deux mentors

-Eh bien, vous savez, avec qui il vaut mieux s'allier ?

- Personne, absolument personnene- déclare Rita d'un ton solennel

-Mais il faut bien….-commence Lolita en fronçant les sourcils

-Non, même pas entre partenaires de districts. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que si l'un d'entre vous meurt et que l'autre survit, vous ne vous en remettrez pas. J'ai fait équipe avec ma partenaire et une du six. Elles sont mortes sous mes yeux, tuées par des plantes carnivores. Je les revois encore hurlantes et en train de se faire dévorer par ses horribles plantes. Alors non, il vaut mieux que vous soyer seuls et que vous ne vous attachez à personne, ça vous évitera des cauchemars, même si vous mourrez dans l'arène ensuite. Restez seuls, ne faite confiance à personne, vous serez sans doute une cible pus facile, mais au moins il n'y a pas de risques de coup bas et de trahison. Partez de votre côté. Parce que si jamais vous vous retrouvez tout les deux lors du grand final, qu'allez-vous faire. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un gagnant, pas deux, n'allez pas faire d'affront au Capitole. »

Le discours de Stanley est comme un coup de poing. Je regarde Lolita. Alors ça veut dire que je vais devoir la laisser seule, aux griffes de carrières sanguinaires ou entre les mains des pièges cruels du Capitole. Une gamine de treize ans, à peine sortie de l'enfance, qui n'a jamais eu de vie très heureuse je suppose et qui va finir sa vie dans un jeu télévisé. Mon cœur se serre, mais d'un côté, Stanley a raison. Si jamais je survis, j'aurai toujours la mort d'une gamine sur la conscience, alors que si je ne m'attache pas trop à elle, je tiendrais sûrement mieux le lui jette un regard désolé. Les Hunger Games enlèvent toute trace d'humanité aux gosses envoyés dans l'arène et aux habitants du Capitole : les premiers deviennent des monstres, entraînés ou pas à tuer, prêt au pire pour sortir de l'arène, ils n'y a plus que la survie, soit qui compte, il faut faire couler le sang et faire sonner le canon et les cris d'agonie pour gagner. Les deuxièmes parce qu'ils regardent des gamins s'entre tuer,et ils aiment ça. Ils regardent une gamine de 16 ans trancher la gorge d'un gamin de 15 ans avec jubilation, ils regardent des enfants devenir fous, souffrant de la faim, de la soif, agoniser le cœur ouvert ou déshydratés. Ils regardent ça tranquillement, et font des paris pour savoir qui sortira de l'arène. Et les autres districts regardent ça, le cœur serré ou avec joie, tout dépend de quel district vous venez .Les parents voient leur enfant mourir ou devenir une machine à à la punition que le Capitole nous à infliger pour nous être rebellés il y a 58 ans. Nous enlever toute trace d'humanité et nous contrôler, tel des machines, des marionnettes. C'est ce que sont les tributs en tout cas.


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Suzanne Colins, hormis les personnages que j'ai inventé.

Note de l'auteur: J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, à cause des fêtes et des partiels, ainsi que pour la description des costumes du déroulement de la parade. Si vous voyez quelque chose d'incohérent n'hésitez pas et laissez une petite review !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Arrivée au Capitole et parade

J'essaye de me souvenir de tous les conseils donnés par nos mentors. Être seul, faire attention à ne pas se faire repérer, trouver à manger, un abri… tous ces conseils me sont précieux mais j'ai peur de les oublier une fois dans l'arène. Et s'il fait trop froid et que je sois obligé de faire un feu pour ne pas mourir congelé ? Et si jamais je ne trouvais pas à manger, ou que je ne sache pas reconnaître ce qui est comestible ou vénéneux ?Je m'installe à table pour prendre un petit déjeuner. A part Oona qui nous parle des merveilles du Capitole, personne ne parle. Rita et Stanley boivent du whisky en silence, Lolita mange lentement, les yeux dans le vague. Elle doit sûrement penser comme moi : comment survivre seul, comment appliquer tous ces conseils en plein moment de panique ?Tandis que j'avale une tartine beurrée, je songe à mes amis, à ma famille.

Mes parents doivent être effondrés. Je suis leur seul fils, ma mère après une fausse couche quand j'avais deux ans, a appris qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants. Je me souviens que quand le médecin est parti, elle s'est effondrée dans les bras de mon père, sanglotant tellement fort que je me suis mis à pleurer moi aussi, sans savoir pourquoi ma mère pleurait. Je n'avais pas conscience de ça à l'époque. Mon père lui, retenait ses larmes, serrant dans un des ses bras ma mère, et ma caressant la tête de son autre main pour me calmer. Quand j'ai été assez grand pour comprendre que ma mère ne pourrai jamais me donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur, je me rappelle, que tout en s'excusant, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, tout en pleurant, mes parents avaient l'air soulagés. Je n'avais pas trop compris pourquoi ils étaient tristes et soulagés en même temps. Maintenant je comprends, c'est beaucoup plus évident. Ils étaient soulagés de ne pas trembler encore plus à l'idée de perdre plus d'enfants, de voir une table entourée d'enfants au dîner, mais avec une place vide. Je visualise la table où nous mangeons quand il a à manger, petite, carrée et dont les pieds sont rouillés. Ma mère toujours à gauche, à côté de la fenêtre, mon père en face, et moi au milieu. Maintenant ma place est vide, et elle le sera toujours. Jamais plus je ne m'assiérais sur la chaise en bois, bringuebalante, à attendre que ma mère finisse de nous servir, à la lumière de la petite cheminée, alimentée par du charbon, venu tout droit du district 12. Puis ensuite, mon père débarrasse la table et je vais remplir la vieille bassine d'eau froide et je mets un peu de produit pour faire la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps la, ma mère passe un coup de balais et mon père lave le dessus de la table et viens essuyer les assiettes et les couverts. On reste un petit moment ensemble, au coin du feu, je fais mes devoirs, mes parents m'aident un peu, mais en général je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et puis maintenant je ne vais plus à l'école. Ensuite on part tous se coucher, parce qu'une dure journée nous attends le lendemain. Maintenant je passe mes journées à garder les vaches ou à m'en occuper en leur donnant à manger ou à vérifier si elles n'ont rien. Sinon je parcours mon district à la recherche de petits travaux que je pourrai réaliser. Et ça ne manque pas : lessives, courses à aller chercher, des livraisons de viandes pour les pacificateurs… je ne me repose jamais, sauf quand je reste assis sur la barrière, à regarder les ils ont un moment de libre, Klaus et Millie, mes meilleurs amis viennent me rejoindre. Klaus, arrive toujours avec une bouteille de lait, ses parents sont laitiers et ils arrivent toujours à garder un peu de lait de côté, pour eux ou pour le vendre clandestinement. On boit à tour de rôle. Et il y a Millie, avec ses ongles pleins de sang, et qui arrive le plus souvent l'air renfrogné, après avoir reçu des sifflements ou des commentaires déplacés de la part de pacificateurs. Je ne sais pas comment se comportent les pacificateurs dans les autres districts, mais ici, j'ai l'impression qu'on nous refile les plus mauvais et les plus pervers.

Je suis en train de me visualiser la silhouette frêle de Klaus, ses cheveux blonds vénitiens brillants sous le soleil et chargeant des camions de bouteilles de lait, et de Millie, ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval, m'attendant devant chez moi pour aller à l'école ou se promener, quand Oona pousse un cri aigu. Je sursaute, manquant de renverser du thé sur mes jambes. Je soupire. Elle a du apercevoir une bestiole ou un grain de poussière quelque part….Mais ce n'est pas ça. D'un ton excitée, Oona montre de sa main manucuré la fenêtre :

-« Regardez mes chéris, nous sommes au Capitole, nous y voici enfin ! Vous allez voir ça va être formidable, profitez en bien ! Nous allons vous conduire vers votre équipe de préparation, qui va s'occuper de vous puis vous rencontrez vos stylistes pour la parade de ce soir ! »

Je regarde par la fenêtre, me décalant pour permettre à Lolita de voir aussi. Elle ouvre ses yeux bleus, fasciné c'est ça le Capitole : une grande ville, avec des bâtiments gigantesques, des lumières partout. Puis je vois les habitants. Je regarde Lolita qui me regarde aussi. Je crois qu'on pense à la même chose. _Mais qui sont ces… clowns _? J'ai l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. Une planète trop colorée, avec des gens qui ont perdu la tête. Ils sont tous aussi excentriques qu'Oona. Il n'y a pas une tenue qui se ressemble. Même leurs animaux sont habillés et coloré train s'arrête en gare et nous montons à nouveau dans une voiture qui nous conduit jusqu'à un grand bâtiment noir, tout en étant acclamés par une foule en délire. Nous allons nous faire massacrer et ils nous applaudissent comme si nous étions des gens célèbres, des chanteurs ou des acteurs formidables !

Nous entrons par une grande porte grise, sous la garde de pacificateurs et nous nous dirigeons vers une petite porte en fer gris. Oona nous laisse ici, en nous expliquant que notre équipe de préparation va arriver et que nous allons nous préparer pour ce soir, qu'elle nous retrouvera après la parade. Elle s'éloigne en trottinant. Je me demande où sont passé nos mentors. Un pacificateur arrive et nous fait entrer dans une pièce, aux tons froids. Lolita est dirigée vers une autre pièce. Je reste seul, mais pas longtemps. Trois hommes arrivent vers moi en jacassant. Je les observe : le premier à des cheveux bleus électrique, en crête et la peau a des reflets bleus nacrés. Le second porte du rouge à lèvres blanc et porte, je crois, une perruque noire avec des mèches blanches, qui partent en pointes et le troisième à la peau blanche, les lèvres rouge vif comme si il saignait et des cheveux verts, hirsutes. Ils s'arrêtent devant moi, et sans me dire bonjour, me demandent de me déshabiller, pour me passer sous le jet d'eau. Ils me tendent juste une blouse. Je m'exécute, sachant que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais je me sens horriblement gêné. Puis ils me demandent de m'allonger sur une petite table et commencent à s'affairer autour de moi, parlant entre eux. Ils commencent par un gommage du corps, puis me passe sous le fameux jet. Celui avec les cheveux verts m'examine sous toute les coutures, et déclare que l'épilation ne sera pas nécessaire, mais qu'il va falloir me couper un peu les cheveux et une manucure. Je soupire de soulagement, ça va être supportable, enfin je crois. J'enfile un peignoir et m'assoit sur un fauteuil, tandis que cheveux verts et cheveux bleus me liment les ongles et que cheveux noirs et blanc passe quelques coups de ciseaux dans mes tout est terminé on m'emmène dans une autre pièce et j'attends, assis sur une autre table. Je regarde mes ongles, qui sont juste cours et biens limés, puis passe une main dans mes cheveux. Pas de grande différence, juste un peu plus courts. La porte s'ouvre et je me redresse, afin d'apercevoir mon styliste, qui est une femme en fait. Ses cheveux sont courts, rose bonbon et elle porte une combinaison moulante dans un dégradé de rose. Je me demande si il existe dans cette ville une personne qui ne ressemble pas à un arc-en-ciel vivant. La femme s'approche de moi et je remarque que sa peau à aussi des reflets roses et qu'elle porte des tatouages en spirales sur son visage. Elle commence à parler et sa voix aigüe m'agresse les tympans.

-« Alors c'est toi l'heureux élu du district 10 ? Je m'appelle Linda, et toi c'est Nathanaël c'est ça ? Enfin bon passons. Je suis ici pour que tu sois sensationnel ce soir durant la parade, avec ta partenaire. Son styliste et moi avons réfléchis et nous avons décidé de vous habiller sur ce que votre district représente avant tout : les bovins, la viande. Tu vas voir, tout le monde n'aura d'yeux que pour vous, le public va vous adorer et tu auras l'attention des sponsors ! »

De tout ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un parler aussi vite et sans s'arrêter. Et puis si j'ai bien compris, je vais ressembler à une vache ou à un quartier de viande ? Et je vais faire sensation comme ça ? Décidément depuis la moisson, je n'ai pas de chance… Pendant la parade de toute les façons, nous faisons parti des districts les plus ridicules avec le 12 et le 7 : tenues de mineurs, arbres et vaches. Les autres districts ont plus de chance mais bon, ils sont quand même exposés comme des bêtes de cirque devant une foule en délire, quelques jours avant d'être massacré m'oblige à me déshabiller e je suis encore plus gêné parce que c'est une femme. Elle disparait quelques minutes plus tard, pour revenir avec mon équipe de préparation et mon costume. Tout en m'aidant à m'habiller, je n'arrive pas à distinguer le costume, elle jacasse avec les hommes et commente mon physique.

« Il est plutôt musclé dit donc ! Mais un peu pâle et il est couvert de cicatrices, et son dos est tordu ! Et c'est quoi toutes ces callosités sur ses mains ? On sent quand même ses os… pas très épais en fin de compte »

J'ai envie de leur hurler d'arrêter de m'examiner comme si j'étais un meuble et de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je suis peut être éleveur de vaches, mais je suis intelligent quand même. Mais je me laisse faire, parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Le gars aux cheveux verts me pose un serre-tête avec des cornes sur la tête et il me fait pivoter devant un grand miroir. Je porte une grande pièce de tissu brun, comme un pagne. Autour de mes poignets, de mes chevilles, de mon torse et de mon bassin, un tissu blanc, enroulé comme un bandage. Pas mal, mais je ne vois pas comment faire sensation comme ça. Linda s'approche de moi et m'explique que tout n'est pas terminé. Les hommes se regroupent autour de moi comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel et appliquent un liquide rouge sur les bandages et sur mon corps, comme si c'était du sang et me maquille afin de créer de fausses blessures. Cette fois ci, tout est fini et ils me font sortir hors de la pièce, afin que je rejoigne Lolita pour la parade. Nous arrivons dans un grand hall, où se trouvent déjà quelques tribus. Ceux du quatre sont habillés de coquillages, ceux du cinq portent des costumes argentés, ceux du neuf portent des habits décorés d'épis de blés, d'ailleurs la fille a les cheveux nattés comme un épi de blé et ceux du onze portent tout deux un chapeau orné de fruits et de légumes. Lolita se trouve déjà près de notre char, et caresse les chevaux, blanc comme neige cette année. Elle porte la même tenue que moi, mais je remarque qu'elle porte en plus une petite ceinture à laquelle un hachoir est attaché.

-« Prête ?

-Non, mais de toute les façons il faut qu'on y aille… elle est comment ton équipe ?

-Horrible-je fais en baissant la voix pour qu'on ne m'entende pas- et toi ?

-Pareil, mon styliste me parle comme si j'avais deux ans et me traite comme une poupée de chiffon…. »

Elle est interrompue par l'arrivée de nos deux stylistes. Celui de Lolita est taillé comme une armoire à glace et porte un costume violet et vert, et des cheveux m'adresse un grand sourire, que je ne lui rends pas.

-« Enchanté de te rencontrer Nathanaël ! Bon, dans quelques minutes vous allez être officiellement présentés devant le Capitole et devant notre cher président Snow. Alors pendant la parade, souriez de toutes vos dents et saluez ! Regardez la foule, ils vont aimer ça, ils se sentiront proches de vous et les sponsors aiment ça ! Vous n'oubliez pas hein ? Bon on va vous laisser, tous les tributs sont là maintenant, montez dans le char, et que le spectacle commence ! »

Je commence à en avoir assez de tous ces arcs-en-ciel vivants qui parlent à toute vitesse sans vraiment vous regarder. J'aide Lolita à grimper sur le char, un peu trop haut pour elle et je monte à mon tour. Je n'ai as le temps d'admirer les autres costumes, mais j'ai quand même le temps de voir ceux du un, ornés de pierres précieuses, ils reflètent la lumière à chacun de leurs mouvements et ceux du douze…. Enfin si on peut appeler ça un costume. Ils sont presque entièrement nus, un simple petit pagne autour de la taille et couverts de noir, de charbon sans doute. La fille cache sa poitrine sous ses bras croisés et baisse la tête. J'arrête de les regarder pour me concentrer sur mon propre char. L'hymne de Panem retentit et le char du district un avance. Les acclamations se font entendre, les gens sont hystériques. Le cher du huit avance et le notre aussi. Dans quelques secondes nous allons être exposés à tout Panem et devant le président Snow. C'est à notre tour. Comme il était prévu, Lolita et moi levons le bras et saluons tout en faisant notre plus beau sourire. Je regarde la foule et je vois des personnes me faire signe, toutes heureuses. Je leur rends leur sourire et continue de saluer comme un imbécile. Les cris sont tellement assourdissants que je n'entends pas les commentaires de Caesar Flickerman et Claudius Templesmith. Enfin nous arrivons à notre destination, devant la tribune du président. Il se tient debout, et nous regarde du haut de la balustrade. Je le regarde et pendant un cours moment, nos regards se croisent, même pas cinq secondes. Mon sang se glace. Mon dieu, ce que cet homme est effrayant. Je l'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois à la télé bien sûr, mais le voir en chair et en os devant moi provoque un sentiment de peur et de mal être. Cet homme ne dégage rien de bon, jute la peur et la cruauté. Quand nous sommes tous mis en place, il ouvre les bras en signe de bienvenue et nous adresse un sourire qui se veut bienveillant.

-« Bienvenue cher tributs, bienvenue pour cette 58ème éditions des Hunger Games. Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

La foule applaudit à tout rompre, puis l'hymne de Panem retentit et nous regagnons le chemin inverse. Dans le hall, Oona, nos stylistes et nos mentors nous attendent. Les deux clowns nous applaudissent tout en poussant des petits cris surexcités. Oona nous prend dans ses bras et nous félicite chacun à notre tour, un grand sourire affiché sur les lèvres. Rita et Stanley sont plus réservés, mais nous félicitent.

-« Bravo les gamins. Vous avez été parfaits, exactement ce que le Capitole veux : deux tributs saluant gaiement la foule à quelques jours de leur mort éminente, pas vrai Stan ? »

Ce dernier applaudit lentement dans notre direction, avant de s'éloigner en titubant. Maintenant nous allons pouvoir enlever ses fichus costumes et aller nous coucher. Nous empruntons l'ascenseur jusqu'au dixième étage, le notre et après une rapide collation et une bonne douche, nous allons nous coucher. Une fois dans mon lit, je repense à cette sensation que j'ai eu en regardant le président Snow, cette sensation de terreur. Je me demande si c'est juste une impression ou si tous ceux qu'il croise ressentent la même chose que moi. Je n'aimerais pas faire partis de ces ennemis, pas le moins du monde. J'essaye de m'endormir, pour être en forme demain, ce sera notre première journée d'entraînement. Mais le regard glacial de Snow me hante toute la nuit.


End file.
